The Kentucky Department for Health Services proposes to examine existing data related to Kentucky's cancer problem, develop a comprehensive control plan, publicise and promote the needs identified in the plan, design and implement interventions, and evaluate both process and outcome of all phases. The long-term objectives are: to develop a comprehensive cancer control program for the Commonwealth that focuses on identified with mechanisms for monitoring, corrective action, and evaluation; and to strengthen the capacity within the Department to do ongoing data analysis, planning and interventions for more effective and sustained cancer control. The program will concentrate on cessation and prevention of tobacco use, cervical cancer detection, breast cancer detection, and access to state- of-the-art cancer treatment. Specific aims will be to: -Use information from existing data bases to appraise the extent and nature of the cancer problem, identify target geographic and/or population subgroups for suitable interventions, and evaluate current approaches and health care resources; -Develop a comprehensive Cancer Control Plan that is data-based, prepared in cooperation with, and supported by, a consortium of organizations, legislators, and public leaders who are advocates for cancer control and are mindful of the health needs and goals of citizens; -Prepare and implement cancer control intervention strategies based on identified priorities; -Conduct process and outcome evaluations of the data appraisal and analysis, planning, and implementation phases of the project. The analytic and program-directed team will include public health practitioners, epidemiologists, planners, statisticians, and others. Data sources reviewed will include mortality data, behavioral risk factor survey data, women's surveys about cervical cancer, cancer registry data, and health department patient services data. The Cancer Control Plan will be widely distributed and promoted to participating organizations, the legislature, and the public. The Department's Cancer Control Program will be strengthened with new or modified interventions. Each phase will be evaluated.